Camping Ala Bleach
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: KEgiatan para hero-hero kita selama camping Full of gajeness Mind to RnR
1. camping ala bleach

**CAMPING ALA BLEACH!**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**DISCLAIMER : Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo, kalau punya saya sudah lama si Tousen saya gantung(Hahaha)**

**RATED :T(for safety)**

**Warning : Gaje,stress,full of lebayness**

Nah pada Fic ini,saya akan membahas hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Camping, dan kegilaan mereka selama camping! Nah pemeran utama kita adalah Hisagi Shuuhei,Hitsugaya Toushiro,Kurosaki Ichigo,Abarai Renji,Inoue Orihime,Arisawa Tatsuki,Kuchiki Rukia,dan Hinamori Momo.

Silahkan menikmati petualangan Kocak,dan Gaje mereka,selama camping. Dan bagi yang mau ngerekuest, dipersilahkan, baik alur atau apapun!

Hope U enjoyed it!


	2. crazy thing in camping

"**Crazy Thing In Camping"**

**By: Hikary _Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach I just own the story Bleach is belong to Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Menghabiskan Liburan musim panas memang menyenangkan jika mengadakan camping. Pada fic ini akan dibahas hal-hal yang di alami ichigo and the gank selama camping.**

**Enjoy…. My first Fic….**

**Warning: Gaje,stress,full of lebayness**

* * *

Ichigo,Orihime,Renji,Rukia,Hitsugaya,Hinamori,Hisagi dan Tatsuki memutuskan untuk camping dalam rangka menghabiskan liburan musim panas yang tinggal seminggu.

"Baiklah,besok jangan lupa ya kita ngumpul di sini. Di lapangan ini Pukul 7!" kata Ichigo selaku pemimpin dari geng ini…

"Jam 7 pagi atau jam 7 malam? " Tanya Renji bego

"Jam 7 pagi dong Ren, Lo pikir kita mo pesta halowen!" kata Rukia kesal

"Ya, kan bisa jadi jam 7 malam, jadi langsung diriin tenda disini," kata Renji

"Ren,Ren, yang ada kita dikirain gelandangan kalo kemping disini. " kata Hisagi

"Hehe, iya juga ya." kata Renji

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bagi-bagi tugas

Renji Lo bawa tenda,Hisagi lo bawa kompor,Orihime dan rukia bawa makanan, toushiro lo bawa Peralatan kemping, hinamori dan Tatsuki bawa peralatan masak…Oke..!" kata ichigo

"Lalu Lo bawa apa ,Ichi? Tanya Rukia

"Ya gw, gk bawa apa-apa," kata Ichigo sambil nyengir

"Enak bener, lo jeruk sialan!ya udah, lo bawa buah-buahan aja." kata Renji

"Kulkas sekalian," kata Hitsugaya

"Tv aja deh…" kata Rukia

"Sialan Lo ! LO PIKIR GW `TUKANG LOAK`!" kata Ichigo kesal

"Emang mirip kan,"Kata Renji

"Sialan lo Ren, Gw bacot juga lo lama-lama!" kata Ichigo kesel

"Udahlah , Ichigo sabar,"Kata hisagi mencoba menenangkan

"Gimana gw mo sabar Hisagi, nih baboon sialan bikin gw emosi," kata Ichigo

"Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Renji emang bener kog, Kurosaki" kata Hitsugaya tanpa merasa bersalah

"Grrrr… Toushiro!" kata Ichigo semakin kesal

"Ichigo udahlah ,mendingan lo bawa aja bumbu masakan mana tau ada yang kurang.." kata Hisagi

"Hisagi makasih ya, lo emang sobat gw yang paling baik, gw terharu…"Kata Ichigo dengan ekspresi lebay

"Tapi Hisagi, enak bener dia hanya bawa bumbu masakan," Kata Renji protes

"Ren, maksud gw sekalian aja, dia yang giling tuh bumbu dan sekalian aja dia bantuin yang masak gitu.." kata Hisagi sambil nyengir

"Oke,sekarang semua udah beres kan," kata Ichigo mengalah

"Oya, Ichi gw mo nanya nih.." kata Renji

"Emang, lo mo nanya apaan ,Ren?" kata Ichigo

"Gimana caranya ya gw bawa tenda?" Tanya Renji

"Maksud lo?"Tanya ichigo bingung

"Gini, tuh tenda kan Gedeeee banget, trus kalo pas gw angkat yang punya marah gimana?" kata Renji dengan tampang bego

"Ren, lama-lama gw sate juga lo! Lo jangan nyolong tenda orang napa yang gw suruh tu lo bawa tenda yang diikat-ikat ke bamboo itu lohhhh, bukan tenda untuk posko pengungsian…!" kata Ichigo kesel

"Lalu bambunya gimana?" Tanya Renji

"Ya, lo bawa sekalian, " Kata Ichigo kesal

"Ya udah, yang penting intinya besok kita ngumpul disini jam 7 pagi…

O ya masalah mobil gimana" Tanya Hitsugaya

"Tenang aja, masalah mobil gw bisa minjam ma nyokap gw, " kata Hisagi

"Ya udah kalo gitu.. semua bubar!" kata Ichigo

Maka mereka pun langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap.

* * *

Pada keesokan harinya pukul 06.50

"Aduh…Hisagi dan Tatsuki mana sihhh, Lama bener…!" Kata Ichigo sambil garuk-garuk kepala

"Sabar dikit napa ichi, Lo kayak orang mo kawin aja.." ejek Rukia

"Diam lo Ruki!" kata Ichigo kesal

"Kurosaki-kun, itu mobilnya Hisagi, kan?" Kata inoue sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil Avanza silver

"Mana?mana?" kata Ichigo yang udah pake teropong

"Kurosaki! lo ngeliat kemana sih?!" kata Hitsugaya kesal

"Eh, iya itu mereka." kata Hinamori

Lalu mobil Avanza silver itu pun berhenti dan dari dalamnya keluar Hisagi dan Tatsuki

"Sorry kami telat.." kata Hisagi

"Ya udah, ayo kita berangkat.." kata Renji

Lalu mereka semua pun naik ke mobil itu..

"Hoi His, lama bener lo datang.." kata ichigo

"Ya gimana lagi coba,itu untung aja Tatsuki datang habisnya nyokap gw gak percaya sih. Setelah Tatsuki yang menceritakan semuanya, baru deh nyokap ma bokap gw percaya.." kata Hisagi yang lagi nyetir

"Emang, pas lo minjam nih mobil alas an lo apaan?" Tanya Renji

"Ya alasan gw sih, Gw mo bawa Tatsuki jalan-jalan gitu.." kata Hisagi sambil nyengir

"Ya elah, wajar aja His, kenapa lo gak bilang aja yang sebenarnya," kata Hitsugaya

"Aduh Hitsu, Kalo gw bilang untuk pergi camp mana mau nyokap ma bokap gw ngasih pinjam, apalagi kalau tau gw mo ikut kemping mungkin gw malah dikurung neh sekarang.." kata Hisagi

"Jadi, selama ini lo ikut kemping nyokap ma bokap lo gak tau ,His?" Tanya Ichigo

"Ya nggak lah.." kata Hisagi

"His, musiknya mana neh.." kata Renji

"Ichi, lo pencet aja tombol yang merah itu,"

"Yang ini? His"

"Iya.."

….._jatuh bangun akumengejarmu…_

"His, gk nyangka gw, ternyata lo hobi lagu kayak gini.." comment Ichigo

"Eh siapa bilang, loh? pantas ini flash nyokap gw bentar,nah ini flash gw.." kata Hisagi sambil mencolokkan flash disknya

…_Aku tak mau bicara… sebelum kau cerita semua… Apa maumu… siapa dirinya.._

"His, ganti masa wali sih.."kata Renji

"Lo pencet aja tombol next ichi.."

"Iya.."

…_I'm tired of being you want me to be… feeling so faithless lost under the surface…_

"Ganti..ganti.."

_Disini aku masih sendiri… merenungi hari-hari sepi.. aku tanpa mu… meski tanpamu.._

"His, lagu di flash lo kog galau semua sih?" Kata Ichigo protes

"Lo pake aja flash lo," kata Hisagi

Lalu Ichigo membuka flash Hisagi dan mencolok flashnya

…_Ke sana ke mari.. mencari alamat… namun yang kuterima bukan dirinya… saying…_

"Ternyata lo sama ya, ma nyokap gw," kata Hisagi sambil ketawa

"Iye.. gw ganti.."

_Pada mu negri… kami berjanji…_

"Wah, gak nyangka gw Ichi ternyata lo bnar-benar punya semangat nasionalisme yang tinggi!" komen Renji

"Ah diam lo babon gw ganti.."

…_aku ingin begini.. aku ingin begitu… ingin ini ingin itu banyak sekali…_

" Dasar MKTB!" Koment Hisagi,Renji dan Hitsugaya

"Maksud lo MKTB?"

"Masa Kecil Terlalu Bahagia!" sorak mereka serempak

"Ya udah pake flash gw aja," kata Renji

Ichigo mencabut flashnya dan memasang flash Renji

…_. Bukan lautan hanya kolam susu.. kail dan jala cukup mengidupimu…_

"Ren, Ren, keren-keren kog lagu eyang gw," Koment rukia

"Diam lo Ruki!"

…_ABCDEFG…..HIJKLMNOP…QRSTU..VWXYZ … now I know my ABC next time will u sing with mee_

"Ren, ren masa lagu pas gw masih Tk?Ichi ganti deh, " Kata Hisagi ketawa ngakak

_Lingkaran besar…lingkaran besar lingkaran kecil… dikasih pisang daikasih pisang tak mau makan_

"Ichi ganti lagunya ilfeel gw," kata Hitsugaya

…_.Pok ame ame belalang kupu-kupu… pagi makan nasi malam minum susu…_

"No comment dah" kata Hisagi,Ichigo, dan Hitsugaya

1 jam kemudian..

"Yeeey! Ahirnya sampe juga…" kata Ichigo antusias

"Ichi,Ichi.. lebay banget lo biasa aja kaleee.." kata Renji

"Ya udah, ayo kita bangun tenda…" usul Hisagi

"Ayooooo"

* * *

Lalu mereka pun mulai membangun tenda

"His,kiri… kiri dikit lagi ya situ..

Ichi lo kanan..kanan dikit..ya situ

Ren mundur dikit.. ya selangkah lagi ya disi-"

BYUUUUR!

"Hitsu lo tega bener.." kata Renji

"Sory Ren, gw lupa klo di belakang elo ada sungai," kata Hitsugaya tanpa merasa bersalah

"Ya udahlah, basah aja protes bencong lo Ren," kata Ichigo

"Coba aja, kalo elo yang nyebur baru tau rasa," kata Renji

"Udah, udah..klo kalian berantam mulu kapan selesainya nih tenda…" Kata Hisagi

"Nah, lalu tinggal ngikat pake bamboo.." kata Ichigo

"Ren, lo ngikatnya yang kuat dong.."protes Hisagi

"Udah kuat nih, percaya deh.." kata Renji

"Apanya yang kuat! klo seperti ini ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi pun runtuh!" kata Hisagi

"Iya- iya, lo aja yang ngikat biar gw pegang," kata Renji

"Nah beres kan.."kata hisagi

"Beres jidat lo His, masa gw lo ikat juga His… tega bener lo" kata Renji sewot

"Eh..sorry Ren gw gk nyadar, gw kira udah lo lepasin," kata Hisagi nyengir

"Kalo gw lepas ya jatuh dong!Hisagi dodol!" kata renji emosi

Hisagi Cuma nyengir mendengar jawaban Renji

30 menit kemudian…

"Ahirnya bediri juga nih tenda," kata ichigo

"Kurosaki-kun, panggil yang lain makan duku yuk.." kata inoue

"Iya..HOIIII! TOUSHIROOOO! RENJI! HISAGI!" kata Ichigo teriak-teriak pake toa

"Lo mau bikin gw budek Ichi!" kata Renji protes

"Ya gmana lagi, Hisagi ma Toushiro mana?" kata ichigo sambil celingak-celinguk

"Tuh mereka udah disana…" kata Renji

Lalu mereka pun makan bersama…..

"Rukia! lo mw ngebunuh gw," kata Renji

"Maksud lo apaan Ren?" kata Rukia yang lagi makan soto instant(?)

"Nih nugget udah kadaluarsa Ruki.." kata Renji kesel

"Eh masa?gmana lagi gw pas ngambilnya gak liat tuh expired datenya," kata Rukia tanpa dosa

"Tatsuki, lo masak bubur atau nasi tim sih? Kog lembek gini?" kata Hisagi protes

"Udah, gak usah protes! yang penting lo makan aja deh.." kata Tatsuki

"Inoue! lo jangan nyampur-nyampur makanan lagi dong" kata Hinamori protes

"Tapi ini enak loh.. ada yang mau.."

"…. Gak terimakasih" koment yang lainya

* * *

Pada malam harinya

Ichigo,Renji,Hisagi dan Hitsugaya tidur satu tenda sedangkan Tatsuki,Hinamori,Rukia,dan Inoue satu tenda

"Ichi, lo tidur kayak kebo," kata renji

"Sembarangan lo Ren! lo tidur kayak kingkong," kata ichigo

"Kebo!"

"Kingkong!"

"Ember..!"

"Botol!"

"Bego!"

"Sarap!"

"Crazy!"

"Stupid"

"Ahhh berisik! Mo perang diluar sana!" kata Hisagi dan Hitsugaya emosi sambil menendang mereka keluar

"Ok! ayo Ren kita selesain di sini," kata Ichigo

"Boleh siapa takut! Ayo" kata Renji

Di tenda wanita

"Aduh gawat Ichigo dan Renji perang neh.."kata Rukia

"Ayo kita bangunin Hisagi sama Toushiro" kata Hinamori

"Ayo.."

Lalu mereka pun menuju ke tenda para cowok

"Hisa,oi Hisa, bangun dulu.." kata Tatsuki

"Aduh,ada apa sih? " kata Hisagi

"Itu Renji ma Ichigo berantem tuh,"

"Toushiro bangun.."

"Ada apa Hinamori.?"

"Renji ma Ichigo berantem tuh,"

"Alah biarin aja, paling-palingan nanti juga capek sendiri kog," kata Hisagi dan Hitsugaya bareng lalu kembali kealam mimpi masing-masing.

"Dasar gak setia kawan neh!" kata tatsuki protes

"Iya, aduh gmana nih ,aku hawatir.."kata inoue

"Aku juga," kata hinamori

"Aduh.. kalian ini udahlah gak perlu hawatir gitu.." kata Hisagi

"Dasar bego, mana ada orang yang temanya berantem dia gak hawatir!" kata Tatsuki

"Lo liat aja tuh keluar," kata Hitsugaya

"Ehhhhhh…"

Di luar tenda

"Ayo…"

"Ayo.."

"Gunting… Batu.. Kertas"

"Yes gw menang!" kata ichigo bangga

"Alah, lo curang sekali lagi!"

"Oke.."

Di dalam tenda

Para cewek semuanya langsung sweatdrop

"Makanya kan kami udah bilang gak usah hawatir, huahhh gw mo tidur dulu deh." kata Hisagi lalu ia kembali ke alam mimpinya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke tenda kita" kata rukia

"Ayo.."

Ichigo dan Renji tetap perang suit hingga ahirnya mereka tidur di luar karna kecapekan .

"Aduh mereka tidur di sini lagi, gimana dong…" kata Inoue

"Ya sudah, tinggalin aja disini," kata Hisagi tanpa dosa

"Hisagi-kun, kau tega ya," kata Tatsuki

"Aduh, bukan nya tega Tatsu-chan, tapi mereka emang harus ditegain ya gak, Hitsu" kata Hisagi

"Ya, Hisagi benar.."

"Tapi kasihan kalau mereka di tinggalkan disini, kan."

"Tenang aja Inoue, mereka kan cowok." kata Rukia

"Ya udah, ayo kita pulang," kata Tatsuki

"Mereka gimana?" Tanya Hisagi

"Tinggal aja." kata Tatsuki

Lalu mereka pun berangkat dan meninggalkan Ichigo dan Renji yang masih tertidur

6 jam kemudian

"Aduh.. rasanya gw capek bener,Ren bangun udah pagi, eh sore" kata Ichigo cengo

"Loh yang lain mana?" Tanya Renji

"Gak tau, loh ada memo dari Hisagi."

* * *

_**Saat kami pulang kalian belum bangun juga jadi ya kami tinggal **_

_**TTD**_

_**Hisagi Shuuhei**_

* * *

"Apaaaa!" jerit mereka berdua

"Sialan lo His!"kata Ichigo kesel

Ahirnya dengan hati riang gembira(alias kesal) Ichigo dan Renji pulang ke rumah dengan jalan kaki sambil bersenandung ria(Maksudnya bukan menyanyi tapi memaki).

* * *

**~FIN~**

Yey! Ahirnya selesai juga ngedit nih cerita,makasih atas Reviewnya **Sora Yasu9a,dan Akihisa Pyon**. Nah saya akan membuat cerita ini continue hingga saya kehabisan readers yang mau nyumbangin Ide,saya terima,mau ngasih Kritik,saran dan Flame juga saya terima, tenang aja, saya cinta Kritik tidak perlu ragu,asalkan bahasanya sopan, nah itu cukup.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Camping galau

**Camping Galau…**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer: Bleach itu punya tite kubo….**

**Rated : T**

**Warning: Stress,Gaje,Lebayness,Narsismes,OOC,Awal dan Ahir yang tidak nyambung… dan sebagainya**

**Enjoy My Fic**

* * *

Kali ini 8 Hero kita di crazy things in camping kembali mengadakan Camping bersama seniornya Kaien dan Miyako, serta guru pembimbingnya Kyoraku dan Nanao(Kalau Ukitake gawat tuh! kan dia jantungan. Kalo pingsan gimana? siapa yang mau tanggung jawab? Hayo! ya udah back to story..)Mungkin Para Reader masih bingung dimana-mana Pramuka itu salah satu ekskull favorit di sekolah tapi tidak untuk di sekolah ini. Anggotanya hanya 10 orang beserta seniornya (bayangkan! Bayangkan!bagaimana gak kalah setiap ada lomba Pramuka?!) Begini ceritanya….

**Flash back…**

"Ehhh, Apa Kakek Gayung?" Kata Hisagi cengo ya ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar nama hantu tersebut. Biasanya juga yang ada Kuntilanak,Kuntilbapak,Kuntilibu,Kuntilnenek,dan family lainya, lalu Suster ngesot,Suster keramas,Suster Ngepot,dan suster yang lain, lalu Dracula,Vampire,zombie,Pocong,Jelangkung,Jeruk purut,dan ya masih banyaaaaak lagi mau cari tau liat aja di Wikipedia Hantu atau baca aja fanficnya **4869-fans nikazemaru** yang mengulas berbagai macam hantu… Komplit deh..

"Iya His,tuh kakek kemana-mana bawa gayung.." Kata temanya si tuyul alias Ikkaku

"Eh? emang buat apa?" Kata Hisagi bingung

"Katanya sih, buat mandiin mayat gitu.." Kata si banci Yumichika

"Wah, berarti bisa jadi petugas pemakaman tuh.." Kata Hisagi

"Iya sih, tapi setiap orang yang melihatnya langsung mati! Choy" Kata Ikkaku

"Kog bisa?" Kata Hisagi makin bingung

"Ya mana gue tau His,gue kan gak pernah ketemu! ah elo.." Kata Ikkaku keki

"Ah elo, ada-ada saja. Napa gak bawa ember, atau bak mandi aja sekalian…" Kata Hisagi tertawa

"Yeee.. elo malah bercanda His! Gue serius nih.." Kata Yumichika

"Ya udah, gue bakal buktiin kalo kakek gayung tuh gak ada!" Kata Hisagi

"Ya udah kalo lo pulang selamat kami gabung!" Kata Ikkaku

**End Of Flash back…**

* * *

Sekarang para hero kita lagi berangkat ke hutan viridian,yang menurut rumornya ada kakek gayung itu

"His, katanya di hutan ini ada Kakek gayung ya?." Kata Ichigo

"Kata Ikkaku dan yang lainya sih gitu," Kata Hisagi

"Emang kakek gayung itu seperti apa sih?" Kata Rukia penasaran

"Yang gue denger sih katanya dia kemana-mana bawa gayung gitu,makanya di bilang kakek gayung," Kata Ichigo

"Napa gak sekalian bawa bak mandi?!" Kata Hitsugaya

" Hitsu,Hitsu, ah elo ada-ada aja. Mana kuat dia ngangkat bak mandi lo pikir dia herkules.."Kata Hisagi

"Ya bisa jadikan,lagian kalo cuma bawa gayung kan nanggung.." Kata Hitsugaya

"Udah ah, kalian ini cerita hantu mulu.." Kata Tatsuki kesal

"Emang napa?" Tanya Hisagi

"Muncul beneran nyaho! Lo!" Kata Rukia

" Sudah-sudah Kalian ini ah.. berapa sih umurnya ceritanya kayak anak TK aja" Kata Kaien

Lalu setelah berjalan selama 2 jam mereka pun berhenti..

"Jadi, di sini diriin tendanya?" Kata Renji

"Ya iyalah babon, lo pikir dimana lagi. Bego lo plihara.." Kata Ichigo

"Sudah-sudah kalian cepetan aja diriin tendanya.." Kata Kaien

Lalu mereka mulai sibuk mendirikan tenda dalam waktu 20 menit 4 buah tenda telah berdiri.

"Semuanya kumpul!"Sorak Kaien

Semuanya pun berbaris dengan sangat(tidak)rapi,sehingga Kaien keki sendiri. Habisnya mereka masih pada 15 menit ahirnya barisan pun rapi…

"Nah baiklah, saya sebagai ketua pramuka mempersilahkan Pak Kyoraku dan Bu Nanao sebagai pembimbing untuk – loh.. Miyako mereka kemana?" Kata Kaien cengo

"Gak tau, tadi masih ada tuh.."

"Lah ,kog Pak Kyo bisa ngilang?" Kata Renji

"Ya bisa dong, namanya juga di hutan.." Kata Rukia

"Iya juga ya.."

"Ya udah, kita mencar untuk mencari pak Kyoraku.." Kata Kaien

"Baik.."

Lalu mereka pun berpencar…

* * *

Nah mari kita lihat HisaTatsu

"Pak Kyo kemana lagi?!" Kata Tatsuki

"Iya nih,tuh bapak hobi bener ngilang-ngilang. Loh kog ada warung?" Kata Hisagi cengo

"Gimana kalo kita tanya?"

"Ayo.."

Lalu Hisagi dan Tatsuki pun menghampiri warung tersebut…

"Pak, maaf kami mau nanya nih.." Kata Hisagi

"Eh,maaf tapi disini tidak ada yang namanya Nayla." Kata pemilik warung yang sangat tidak nyambung itu

"Maaf pak kami bukan cari Nayla, kami mau bertanya.." Kata Tatsuki

"O bertanya,tapi sayang sekali yang ada di sini hanya ada mi goreng,mi rebus,mi pangsit,mi bakso,nasi goreng,nasi soto,Bakwan,Tahu,tempe,Pisang goreng, dan kerupuk sanjai(?) menu bertanya belum di bikin tuh.." Kata pemilik warung itu

Hisagi dan Tatsuki hanya Jaw drop…

"Ya udah, Pak Urahara Kopi satu." Kata Hisagi yang malah mesan minuman

"Lah, kog malah minum? Lagian lo tau dari mana nama tuh bapak?"

"Tuh dari spanduk warungnya.." Kata Hisagi menunjuk spanduk yang bertuliskan **"WARUNG URAHARA" **

"Ano, mas pake air panas, air dingin,air sedang atau.."

"Ya air panas dong pak,udah berapa lama sih bapak buka warung?" Kata Hisagi keki

"Udah 18 tahun mas, ya mana tau mas mau pake air es gitu.." Kata Urahara

"Ya elah pak emang Cofee mix buah? Atau Pop Coffe Ice?" Kata Hisagi keki

"Ya bisa jadi Ice coffe.. nih.."

"Buset! Pak! kog Air mendidih gimana mau minumnya?" Kata Hisagi keki

"Ah,mas gitu aja susah nih sendoknya?" Kata Urahara mengeluarkan sendok nasi

"Ya elah pak, gak segitunya juga kali…" Kata Hisagi sweatdrop

Tatsuki hanya ketawa ngakak

"Lah, kog hambar? Ini kopi atau teh sih kog warnanya kayak air ledeng?" Kata Hisagi cengo

"Tapi mas tadi gak minta yang rasanya pahit,manis,asin,pedas,asam dan sebagainya jadi ya saya kasih yang hambar.."Kata Urahahara nyengir

"Hhh ya udahlah pak. Oya bapak pernah liat orang ini gak?" Kata Hisagi memperlihatkan sebuah foto

"Hm.. dia ini kan bapaknya Ridho Roma kan.."

"Bukan Pak itu Rhoma Irama!" Kata Hitsugaya keki

"O.. iya dia pasti detektif legendaries itu kan?"

"Bukan pak, itu mah Sherlock holmes lagian untuk apa saya cari orang yang udah ko`id!"

"Ngomong-ngomong kog bapak pake baju pramuka?" Kata Tatsuki

"Ya, saya ini anggota pramuka 30 tahun yang lalu.." Kata Urahara bangga

"Eh,kog masih muat bajunya?" Kata Hisagi cengo

"Ya bisa toh, lagian aku sudah sejak SD di sini.." Kata Urahara

"Eh, emang bapak petani?" Kata Tatsuki cengo

"Ya bukanlah, saat SD saya pas lagi kemping tertinggal disini." Kata Urahara

"Jadi udah dari SD bapak di sini?" Kata Tatsuki makin cengo

"Ya begitulah,saya tersesat dan tak bisa pulang.." Kata Urahara nangis lebay

"Kasihan bapak yang sabar ya.." Kata Tatsuki ikut prihatin

"Lha.. Trus tuh barang-barang dari mana?" Kata Hisagi cengo gak mungkin kan ada mini market atau pasar tradisional atau bahkan moll di hutan…

"Ya dari pasar lah.." Kata Urahara

"Tapi katanya gak bisa keluar?" Kata Hisagi cengo

"Ya,saya cuma bisa ke pasar gak bisa keluar" Kata Urahara

Tatsuki dan Hisagi hanya Jaw drop..

* * *

Sementara itu IchiOri

"Aduh... udah cari kemana-mana gak ada juga.." Kata Ichigo keki ya bahkan Ichigo sudah bawa Mikroskop,teropong, dan Teleskop..

"Iya jadi gimana dong?" Kata Orihime

"Ya udah, kita balik ke tenda dulu yuk.."

"Ayo.."

Lalu mereka kembali ke tenda…

"Kaien-senpai, gak ketemu.." Kata Ichigo

"Disini juga gak ada," Kata Hitsugaya

"Di sini juga," Kata Renji

"Aduh.. kemana ya tuh anak.." Kata Kaien keki

"Ano.. senpai Pak kyo kan udah bukan anak-anak lagi,lagi pula umurnya itu loh." Kata Ichigo

"Iye-iye gue tau.. tapi perangainya itu loh," Kata Kaien keki

"Eh.. Tatsuki kemana?" Tanya Orihime

"Eh.. iya,loh Hisagi juga gak ada," Kata Hitsugaya

"Jangan-jangan di culik kakek gayung lagi.. hiii serem.." Kata Renji merinding

"Ah babon lo macam-macam aja! mana ada kakek gayung mo nyulik.. kalo kayak si Hitsu sih mung- BUAK!" Ichigo langsung tepar dilempar semangka oleh Hitsugaya

"Wah.. sudah malam ya.."

"Eh.. Pak Kyo..Bu Nanao.. dari mana aja?" Kata Kaien kesal

"Jalan-jalan.."

Semua langsung sweatdrop

"Jadi Hisagi dan Tatsuki gimana?" Kata Orihime

"Ya udah, ayo kita cari.." Kata Kaien

* * *

Sementara itu Hisagi dan Tatsuki..

"Aduh..Shuu.. gimana neh.." Kata Tatsuki yang merinding

"Tenang aja deh.. " Kata Hisagi cool( ya diluar ,tapi dalam inner mah udah teriak-teriak tapi malu dong gengsi gitu..)

"Shu..Shu..Shu..hei.." Kata Tatsuki terbata-bata

"Ada apa?" Kata Hisagi bingung

"I..itu..i..tu.."

"Eh..?"

"Hai tampan, " Kata Kuntilanak itu tersenyum

COUNTDOWN!

3….

2…

1…

"HWA!" Jerit mereka lalu lari…

"Ghila…" Kata Hisagi ngos-ngosan

"Iya nih.. kaget gw..loh..Shu.. tangan lo luka ya?" Kata tatsuki kaget

"Eh.. gak kog.. lah…"

Saat melihat ke atas Hisagi langsung menelan ludah… Lalu tanpa COUNTDOWN! Langsung menyeret Tatsuki dari tempat itu…

Sementara itu IchiRenKai masih nyari HisaTatsu

"Hai ganteng.." Kata Kuntilanak

"Ah, diam lo! Gw lagi sibuk nih.." Kata Kaien keki

"Iya, nih gangguin yang lain aja nap- HWA! Kunt-kunt-KuntilANAK!" Sorak Ichigo

"Apa-apaan sih, Ichi ahh bego lo plihara " Kata Kaien keki

Tiba-tiba

"HWAA!"

"Loh, Woi Hisagi!Tatsuki!" Sorak Kaien

"Eh.. itu senpai…Ichigo..Renji..dan.." Mereka menelan ludah lalu berteriak

"HWA! Kuntilanak!" Lalu mereka langsung ngacir

"Woi.. aduh.. Ichi, Ren ayo kita kejar!" Kata Kaien yang udah ngejar mereka

"Eh..Hwa!Kuntilanak!"

Ichigo dan Renji langsung lari…

"Uwa! Aduh.."

"Tatsu, lo gak apa-apakan..aduh.." Hisagi ikutan jatuh karena tergelincir

"Aduh..siapa sih yang nyuci di sini?!"gerutu Tatsuki

"Ntahlah.."

"Woi.."

"Eh..senpai, astaga jangan bikin kaget gitu ah!" Kata Hisagi keki

"Kalian ini, disuruh cari Pak Kyo malah mesra-mesraan.." Kata Kaien

"SIAPA YANG MESRA-MESRAAN!" Kata HisaTatsu kesal

"Trus.."

"Errr..Shu..i..itu.."

"Hei! Kalian!"

"Mau apa L-" Kaien langsung menelan ludah

"HWA! KAKEK GAYUNG!" Sorak mereka Lalu ngacir

"Woi! Gw bukan Kakek Gayung.." Sorak orang itu yang tak lain adalah Kyoraku…

* * *

Sementara itu IchiRen

"Loh Kaien mana?"

"Tadi senpai udah ngejar HisaTatsu" Kata Ichigo ngos-ngosan

"Lah kalian..?"

"Gak ah,ada kuntilanak.." Kata Renji

"Payah gitu aja tak-"

"HWA!"

"Loh itu mereka. Eh, siapa tuh yang di belakangnya? Loh kog bawa-bawa gayung?"Kata Rukia bingung

"Paling-palingan mau mandi tuh.." Kata Renji

"Dasar bego! Paling-palingan dia itu kakek gayung!"

"Iya juga ya wah Hebat lo Ruki" Kata Renji kagum

"Ya iyalah gue gitu loh.." Kata Rukia bangga

Mereka cengo melihat Hisagi,Tatsuki,dan Kaien yang terus berlari…

"Woi..senpai,Hisa,Tatsu Mau kemana? Kog pada lari?" Kata Ichigo bingung

"Lo gak liat tuh kakek gayung!" Kata Hisagi keki

"Lah trus.." Kata semuanya santai

"Napa lo malah bertampang peace gitu! Lo mo mati ya!" Sorak Tatsuki keki

"Eh..?" Semua masih memproses….

Kaien,Hisagi dan Tatsuki keki melihat teman-temanya yang LOLA(Loading Lama) bener… padahal sekarangkan udah ada SPEEDY…

"Wah, Kakek Gayung minta tandatangan dong Kek!" Kata Inoue menghampiri kakek itu

"Wah kakek gayung foto bareng yuk," Kata Renji yang makin gak waras

"WOI! BAKA! Masa malah minta tanda tangan dan minta foto bareng!" Kata Kaien keki

"Lah, emang kenapa?Kan Cuma kakek gayung," Karta Inoue dengan tampang bloon

"Iya nih,. apa lagi kan kakek gayung kan langka" Kata Renji yang makin ngelantur itu

Rukia yang sudah selesai memproses langsung cengo dan sibuk teriak-teriak

"HWA! Kakek gayung!Kakek gayung!" Sorak Rukia histeris

Yang lain ikutan tersadar dari LOLA-nya dan langsung ngacir dengan kecepatan 90000000 Km/sec

Hisagi,Kaien dan Tatsuki langsung cengo melihat teman-temanya yang berlari dengan semangat 45 itu..

"Hei!aku bukan kakek gayung.." Sorak Kyoraku

"Hei semua berhenti!" Kata Nanao yang membawa gayung..

Mereka bertiga langsung menelan ludah lalu langsung berlari dengan kecepatan 18 0000000 Km/sec ya dua kali lipat dari para pelari yang pertama sambil teriak-teriak

"Tolong! Nenek gayung!" Sorak mereka

"Hhh dasar anak-anak itu! liat aja nanti!" Kata Nanao Emosi (ya iyalah mana ada orang yang senang di bilang nenek gayung)

"Woi! Kenapa tuh hantu kalian undang!" Kata Ichigo keki

"Siapa yang ngundang bego! Dia nya aja yang ngikutin" Kata Hisagi keki sambil ngejitak kepala Ichigo

"Hwa! Mereka ngejar pake motor!" Sorak Kaien yang cengo

"Ya udah, kita mencar aja" Kata Hitsugaya

Lalu mereka pun mencar jadi 2 grup

Kaien,Miyako,Ichigo,Inoue,Hitsugaya,dan Hinamori ke barat sedang Hisagi,Tatsuki,Renji,dan Rukia ke timur…

"Aduh..sial! kenapa tuh gayung-gayung masih ngejar " Kata Hisagi keki

"Aduh gimana nih?" Kata Tatsuki

"Serahin ke gue.." Kata Hisagi yang mungut kepala, eh kelapa ntah dari mana dan langsung menendangnya kearah kakek dan nenek gayung tersebut.. dan..GOL! kelapa itu sukses mengenai Kakek gayung tersebut sehingga ia jatuh dari Honda dan nyebur ke Kali(?)

Lalu Hisagi dan yang lainya langsung ngacir..

Lalu mereka berhenti di bawah pohon untuk istirahat sejenak…

"Hisa, lo sadist bener." Kata Rukia cengo

"Ya gimana lagi keki gw," Kata Hisagi yang lagi bad mood

"Shu..belakang lo.."

"Eh.. O kuntilanak toh,Woi sialan nih pembalasan karena lo udah ngagetin gw dari tadi! " Kata Hisagi lalu mematahkan tangan Kuntilanak tersebut…

Semua langsung cengo dalam hati mereka bingung '.. kog bisa?'

Yep..itulah Hisagi kalau udah kesal tidak mengenal waktu,tempat dan situasi serta kondisi..

"Woi! Sialan bilang ma kawan-kawan seperjuangan lo yang sebangsa dan setanah air(?)ingat kalo lo muncul lagi di hadapan gw bakal gw jadiin debu juga lo!" Kata Hisagi memaki kuntilanak itu

"Y..Y-Yes..S-Sir.." Kata kuntilanak itu lalu menghilang..

"Gila Lo His! berani juga lo ngebentak-bentak Kuntilanak!"Kata Renji cengo

"Ya, gimana lagi keki gw!ya udah ayo kita cari yang lain.."

Lalu mereka pun menuju ke barat..(hehe kayak filmnya SunGhoKong gitu..Journey to the west..hehehe)

* * *

Di barat..

"Lah, kog para hantu pada musyawarah?" Kata Kaien cengo melihat para hantu berkumpul yang seperti rapat meeting..

Lalu mereka pun nguping..

"Aduh..bos udah ayo kita pindah,hutan lain kan masih banyak." Kata Kuntilanak

"O…tidak bisa nih hutan udah turun temurun dari zaman kakek gw dulu.." Kata drakula

"Kunti..tangan lo kenapa"Kata SundelBolong yang bingung melihat Kuntilanak yang dari tadi nyeret tanganya itu

"Tangan gw di patahin ma anak setan.."

"Eh.. anak setan? Makanya kunti,anak itu jangan di suruh nonton sinetron.." Kata Jeruk purut yang makin gak nyambung

"Enak aja, bukan anak gw juga kali! lagian tuh anak gila cakepppp bener, tampan lagi, tapi sayang sadistnya itu loh.." Kata Kuntilanak

"Lah emang ada ya setan yang cakep?" Kata Pocong cengo

"Dasar bego!gw kan cakep.." Kata Dracula senyum narsis

"Elo mah amit-amit!" Sorak semuanya

Ichigo,Kaien,Hitsu,Hina,Miya,dan Inoue yang nguping hanya nahan ketawa

"Berarti maksud lo dia manusia gitu?" Kata Jeruk purut

"Iya.."

"Payah lo sama manusia aja takut.. ya udah,biar gw tangkap tuh orang.." Kata jeruk purut lalu menghilang..

Sementara itu Hisagi and the gank lagi lagi nyariin para anggotanya yang di barat itu

"Woi! Senpai`s!Ichi!Hina!Hitsu!Ori!" Sorak Hisagi

"Lah perasaan gak ada yang namanya Senpai`s?" Kata Renji cengo

"Emang senpai kita kan ada 2 Kaien dan Miyako.." kata Hisagi menjelaskan dengan singkat,Padat dan jelas

"Lah, lalu yang senpais itu siapa?" Kata Rukia ikutan bingung

"Itu loh dalam tata bahasa Inggris, jika benda itu jamak maka dikasih di ahir s/es," Kata Hisagi yang udah seperti dosen ABA itu..

"Gak segitunya juga kali.." Kata Tatsuki keki

Tiba-tiba

"Hai.."

"Eh..Hai jug-Hwa! Kelapa..Kelapa..Kelapa!" Sorak Renji

"Bego itu mah Kepala!" Kata Rukia

"Salah ini namanya pasti setan Jeruk Purut..ya gak" Kata Hisagi

"Lah kog tau?" Kata jeruk purut cengo"

"Soalnya di Wikipedia horror juga ada, trus di bukunya Tantang Sutarman juga ada. Lalu temen gw juga ada kog yang mirip ma elo," Kata Hisagi

"Lah siapa His?" Kata Renji cengo

"Itu si Ichigo.." Kata Hisagi nyengir

"Ya elah itu mah Jeruk mandarin" KataRukia

"Bukan itu mah Stoberi busuk.."

"Jeruk"

"Stoberi"

Jeruk purut hanya cengo melihat 2 orang yang malah meributkan temanya itu

Sememtara itu di barat

"Aduh.."

"Ada apa, Ichi?"

"Ini lidah gue kegigit nih.." Kata Ichigo

"Lebay, lo gitu aaja sakit," Kata Hitsugaya

"Lo tau gak, biasanya ada orang yang ngomongin elo tuh…"

"Eh, masa tau dari mana senpai?" Kata Hitsugaya cengo

"Ya taulah.."

"Menurut Firasat gue dan indra ke 20 gue pasti yang ngomongin si Landak sialan,Babon sialan, dan midget sialan!"

"Ichi seingat gw indra kita Cuma ada 5 deh,dan beberapa aja punya indra ke 6 tapi elo masa sampai 20?" Kata Kaien cengo

"Lagian yang lo maksud dengan Landak dan midget sialan itu siapa?" Kata Hitsugaya bingung ya kalau baboon sih udah pasti tuh si Renji

"Itu si Hisagi dan Rukia.." Kata Ichigo keki

Tiba-tiba

"Hei! ngapain kalian di sini!"

"Hwa! Kuntilanak tangan bunting!" Sorak mereka lalu bersiap untuk berlari tiba-tiba

"Hwa! Anak setan itu di sini! Kabur.." Kuntilanak itu langsung ngilang

Mereka hanya cengo..

"Woi..woi kenapa malah teman lo yang diributin!" Kata jeruk purut yang keki di kacangin mulu

"Kalo elo jeruk purut badan lo dimana?" Tanya Hisagi

"Gw di sini!"

"Hwa!" Mereka langsung kaget…

"O.. jadi lo badanya.. ya udah,gue masih berbaik hati dan menurut undang-undang sepak bola.. pemain itu harus menunjang sportifitas," Kata Hisagi yang gak nyambung itu lalu mengangkat kepala jeruk purut itu lalu menendangnya sepenuh hati

"Uwa! Kepala tunggu!" Kata si badan yang berusaha ngejar si kepala yang melesat ntah kemana itu..

"Lah, kog badan bisa ngomong?" Kata Renji cengo

" Ntahlah," Kata Rukia

"Ya udah, ayo kita cari yang lain" Kata Tatsuki

Sementara itu di Istana Setan

"Apa! Masa sama Manusia aja takut!" Kata Dracula geram

"Aduh.. bos gimana lagi, dia serem dan sadist banget. tangan I adja di patahin" Kat Kuntilanak lebay

"My head juga di kick ma dia.." Kata jeruk purut

"Ya udah, biar gue yang beresin.." Kata Pocong lalu menghilang..

"Wish u luck.." Kata Kuntilanak dan jeruk purut

"Senpai, ayo kita cari yang lain.."

"Ayo.."

Saat berbalik mereka kaget melihat pocong yang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka

" Lah, kog monas di sini?" Kata Ichigo cengo

"Bego itu bukan monas… itu mah boneka penangkal hujan.." Kata Kaien

"Boneka penangkal hujan jidat lo! itu Pocong bego!" Kata Hitsugaya keki

" Eh..Hwa! Po-po-po-po-pocong!" sorak mereka

"Hei tunggu dulu.. hei..!" Pocong keki sendiri karena mereka udah ngacir duluan

"Hei! tunggu lo curang!" Sorak pocong yang Cuma bisa loncat-loncat itu..

"Loh kalian ngapain.." Kata Hisagi cengo melihat teman-temanya yang dari tadi lari-lari mulu

"Itu ada pocong.."

"O..Pocong.." Kata Hisagi santai..

"Hosh..hosh.. gila..capek gw..lo curang.. " Kata pocong itu ngos-ngosan

"Emang ada apa sih?" Kata Hisagi

"Gini, siapa di antara kalian yang matahin tangan pacar gw?" Kata pocong

"Pacar? O kuntilanak kan itu gue" Kata Hisagi bangga

Semua langsung cengo 'lah kog malah bangga nih anak?'

"Nah pertanyaan kedua siapa yang menendang kepala sobat gw?"

"O.. pasti si Jeruk purut kan? Gue juga tuh.."

"O jadi lo selamat lo memenangkan mobil Ambulans dan tiket ke pemakaman geratiss" Kata Pocong promosi

"Gak makasih, gue udah punya APV.. " Kata Hisagi cool

"Berani bener elo matahin tangan pacar dan nendang kepala sobat gw.."

"Trus napa! lo mau gw jadiin pocong ngesot!" Kata Hisagi mendeathglare si Pocong

"..G-Gak.. Ma-ma-Makasih.." Kata Pocong itu gemetaran lalu ngilang..

"Ya udah, ayo balik ke kemah," Kata Hisagi

"I..iya.." Kata semua cengo..

Lalu mereka balik ke kemah…

Kaien,Ichigo,dan Hisagi tidur satu tenda lalu Hitsugaya,Renji dan Kyoraku satu tenda.. Miyako,Rukia,dan Hinamori satu tenda lalu Inoue,Tatsuki dan Nanao satu tenda…..

* * *

Tengah malam…

Demi keamanan maka mereka di suruh Ronda bergantian khusus cowok saja nah sekarang giliran Kaien dan Renji.. karena bosan mereka memutuskan untuk main -tiba

"Hai.."

"Hai..jug-Hwa!" Kaien dan Renji langsung cengo melihat Dracula yang muncul dengan senyuman manis(?)nya..

Tanpa countdown Kaien dan Renji langsung masuk ke tenda Hisagi…

"Woi.. kalian ini apa-apaan sih?" Kata Ichigo kesal

"Aduh ..Ichi Dracula tuh diluar.." Kata Renji merinding

"Makanya berhayal itu jangan berlebihan deh," Kata Ichigo keki

"Aduh.. His,Hisa,His.." Kata Kaien sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hisagi

"Aduh.. senpai,ada apa sih?" Kata Hisagi yang masih setengah sadar itu..

"Gawat His.. ada Dracula…" Kata Kaien

"Ehh Kog bisa…? Makanya jangan kebanyakan nonton Twillight," Kata Hisagi mengucek matanya

"Aduh…His.. gue serius..Lo liat aja keluar.."

"Iya..Iya.." Kata Hisagi lalu melihat keluar

"Woi..senpai.. gak ada tuh.."

"…"

"Dasar.. mendingan gue cari tempat aman deh.." Kata Hisagi lalu berjalan menyusuri hutan lalu memanjatsebuah pohon dan tertidur di atasnya…

Sementara itu di tenda..

"Aduh.. kog Hisa lama bener ya..?"

"Jangan-jangan, diculik Dracula lagi,"

"Emang ada setan mau nyulik orang?" Kata Kaien cengo

"Atau jangan-jangan tuh para setan dendam lagi gara-gara Hisa seenaknya aja memperlakuin mereka.."

"Ya udah, ayo kita cari" Kata Ichigo

"Aduh.. kalian ini kenapa sih malam-malam ribut!" Kata Kyoraku

"Ya, gimana lagi pak, Hisa ngilang tuh"

"Kog bisa?"

"Tadi katanya ngelihat Dracula pak.."

"Ada-ada saja Dracula kog dilihat?" Kata Kyoraku cengo

"Ya udah ayo kita cari.."

"Sahur!sahur!" Sorak Renji yang langsung dilempar kaleng oleh Kaien

"Woi baboon kita nyari Hisa bukan bangunin untuk sahur bego!" Kata Kaien Keki

"Ya, mana tau dia lagi sahur.."

"Woi bego! Mana ada orang sahur jam 12 malam dodol! Bego lo pelihara!" Kata Ichigo keki

"Aduh ada apa nih.. kog udah malam masih aja ribut?" Kata Tatsuki yang keki

"Ini.. si Hisa ngilang,"

"Kog bisa?" Kata Rukia yang ikutan bingung

"Gak tau tuh, ya udah ayo kita cari.."

Lalu mereka pun memulai pencarianya..

* * *

Sementara itu

"Hoi..Hoi..bangun lo!" Sorak Dracula

"Apaan sih..rewel bener lo gue ngantuk nih.." Kata Hisagi cuek

"Hoi! Aduh malah tidur..BUAK!" Darcula pun langsung melayang karna diterjang Hisagi lalu nabrak pohon di belakang dan jatuh..

"Ah..Brisik bener lo! Gue sate juga lo lama-lama!" Kata Hisagi kesal sambil mendeathglare Dracula tersebut

"Eh..iya-iya maaf.." Lalu Dracula itu pun ngacir..

Di tengah jalan ia baru sadar..

"Lah,kenapa gue mau aja diperintah? Sialan tuh anak! Udah nendang gue seenaknya trus ngusir gue lagi! O ini tak bisa di biarkan.. SUNGGUH TERLALU!" Kata Dracula itu lalu terbang dan kembali lagi

"Woi! Bangun Woi! Sahur!" Sorak Dracula pake Toa yang nyuri entah dimana

"Apaan sih? ah brisik bener lo Baboon!" Kata Hisagi yang masih ngelindur itu

"Woi! Enak aja lo Gw bukan baboon Woi! Kerenan gw dari pada baboon!" Kata Dracula itu keki(ya iyalah mana ada yang mau di samain dengan baboon..)

"Ah..Brisik! Diam lo!"

"Lo tau siapa gue!" Kata Dracula itu

"Huah..eh Dracula toh.." Kata Hisagi mengucek matanya…

"Lah kog lo gak takut?" Kata Dracula itu cengo

"Ya gak lah,tadi gue Cuma kaget napa gak lo gangguin yang lain aja napa?" Kata Hisagi sambil mengucek matanya…

"Habisnya anak buah gue bilang lo gak takut ma mereka"

"O.. gitu.. lalu?"

"Ya gue, bingung aja." Kata Dracula itu

"Lagian gue udah biasa tuh nglihatin hantu dan mahluk-mahluk halus kayak gitu. dari gue umur 3 tahun , Lo Draco Dracula kan?" Kata Hisagi kaget

"Lah kog tau?" Kata Draco bingung

"Ini gue Shuuhei masa lo udah lupa?"

"Pantesan rasanya pas ngelihat elo sepertinya pernah liat dimana gitu.."

"Lo pikir gue boneka!" Kata Hisagi keki

"Ya gak segitunya kali.."

"Trus lo ngapain di sini?"

"Lo tau impian gue terwujud Shu **TERWUJUD **gw udah jadi Raja setan nih di sini,"

"O..gitu selamat ya,"kata Hisagi yang ngasih selamat

"Wah, makasih ya Shu.. sorry kalo ada hantu yang menyerang lo,"

"Udah gak masalah.."

"Lah bos kog malah bercerita?" Kata Sundel bolong cengo habisnya, tadi tampangnya berapi-api banget nah sekarang malah asik ngobrol

"Eh, sundel ini nih teman lama gue,"

"Eh.. kog bisa?"

"Ya bisalah,dia kan punya indra ke-8"

"Jadi dia bisa denger dan lihat kita?"

"Ya bisa dong!ah elo Bego lo kembangin. Kalo gak bisa gimana gue bisa ngobrol ma dia?!" Kata Draco keki

"Ya mana tau pake alat.."

Hisagi Cuma sweatdrop..

* * *

"Hisagi! Hisagi! Hisagi! Hisagi!" sorak mereka tapi ya gak ada tuh yang nyahut

"Aduh.. gimana neh.."

"Ya udah, kita mencar aja"

Tatsuki ,Kaien,Renji,Ichigo dan Rukia ke kanan sedang, Miyako,Orihime, Hitsugaya , Hinamori, Kyoraku dan Nanao ke kiri..

Di kiri sih..aman-aman saja ..tapi yang dikanan.. mari kita lihat..

"Hai.."

"Hwa!" sorak mereka saat melihat suster Kramas lalu ngacir tanpa sengaja merekamenabrak suster yang lagi karmas itu sehingga ia masuk ke dalam ember cucian kain yang sudah di kasih Rinso plus Downy itu..

"Woi! Shampo! Aduh mata gue kemasukan Rinso! Woi..Helep..Helep.." Sorak suster keramas

"Gila masa suster keramas di sini…" Kata Ichigo ngos-ngosan

"Iya nih…"

"Mas..Mbak mau jamu.."

"Eh boleh-HWA! Setan gendong jamu!" Sorak Renji

"Setan jamu gendong Bego!"

Lalu mereka ngacir sambil mebawa jamu tersebut

"Oalah..mas..mbak..balikin jamu saya..!" Sorak setan jamu gendong tersebut

"Eh…"

"Ada apa Shu?"

"Gue turun dulu," Kata Hisagi lalu melompat turun

"Eh.. emang kenapa?" Kata draco bingung

"Itu gue denger temen-temen gue nyariin tuh."

"Ya udah Hati-hati ya"

"Aman lah itu.."

* * *

Tiba-tiba

"HWA!"

"Hoi! Guys ada apa neh.."

"Hisa tolongin.."

"Ada apa sih.."

"Lo kemana aja?ah elo setanya bejibun neh.."

"Gw sih jalan-jalan,lah kalian bawa tuh jamu dari mana?" Kata Hisagi cengo

"Hehe, dari setan gendong jamu," Kata Renji

"Setan jamu gendong bego!"Kata Tatsuki keki

"Hei! Balikin jamu saya!"

"Aduh gimana nih?"

"Ya balikin dong dodol! Bego lo plihara!" Kata Hisagi keki

"Aduh..mas mbak jamu saya jangan di bawa.."

"Eh..iya mbak..maaf ya mbak.."

"Ya udah.." Lalu setan itu ngilang

"Hei!"

"Hwa! Ka-Ka-Ka-KAKek GAYuNg!" sorak mereka

"Hah? Kakek gayung? Seingat gue gak ada tuh nama anak buah gue yang namanya kakek gayung?yang ada sih kakek vampire." Kata draco cengo

"Lo mo apa?!" Kata Ichigo

"Iya nih,hobi bener lo ngejar-ngejar orang!"Kata Hisagi keki

"Aduh..mas, masa udah lupa tadi kan mas mesan kopi dan belum bayar,"

"Eh.. Jadi bapak pemilik warung yang cuma bisa ke pasar itu?"Kata Hisagi cengo

"Iya ini saya..dan mbak tadi hpnya tinggal,"

"Eh iya makasih,"

"Ya udah..berapa?"

"Gak mahal-mahal kog mas Cuma 100.000"

"WhaT!" Hisagi cengo

Draco yang nguping hanya ketawa ngakak

"ah.. Pak Urahara, sayakan cuma mesan gitu hambar lagi pak.." Kata Hisagi keki

"Ya udah 5000 saja,"

"Hhh nih.." Kata Hisagi sambil menyerahkan uang tersebut

"Terimakasih..lain kali mampir lagi ya.."

"Jangan harap! O ya Pak..maaf tadi saya nendang bapak pake kelapa eh kepala,"Kata Hisagi

"Lah bego! Kan emang kelapa bukan kepala!" Kata Tatsuki keki

"Eh..kapan..gak ada aja barusan ngelihat kamu makanya sekalian nagih.."

"Dasar.."

"Lah emang dia siapa, His?" Kata Kaien cengo

"Itu pemilik warung di hutan,katanya udah 30 tahun ya katanya gak bisa keluar cuma bisa ke pasar."

"Lah, bukanya ke pasar itu sama dengan keluar?" Kata Rukia cengo

"Ntahlah.." Kata Tatsuki bingung

"Lah yang gue tendang pake kelapa itu siapa ya?" Kata Hisagi bingung

* * *

Tim kiri

"Loh pak?muka bapak kenapa?"Tanya Inoue

"O..ini tadi ada yang nendang saya pake kepala"Kata Kyoraku

"Eh..Kepala?"KataMiyako cengo

"Kelapa kali pak," Kata Hitsugaya

"Nah iya itu dia.."Kata Kyoraku

"Siapa pak?"

"Siapa ya..mungkin Hisagi…"

Semua langsung sweat drop

"Shu..lo kenapa?"

"Gak, gue masih bingung siapa yang tadi gue tendang ya?"Kata Hisagi bingung

"Udahlah.."Kata Tatsuki

"Eh.. itu mereka"

"Eh iya.."

Lalu mereka kembali ke kemah…

"Percuma gue gak bisa tidur neh.." Kata Renji

"Ya udah main kartu yuk," Kata Hisagi

"Ayo.."

Lalu mereka pun main kartu blackjack, tapi ntah kenapa yang kalah selalu Renji…

"Wah sibuk bener lagi main apaan nih?"

"Eh senpai,lagi main Blackjack neh.."Kata Hisagi nyengir

"O..BlackJack.."

"Yes! Gue menang lagi" Kata Hisagi lonjak-lonjak

"Sial..kenapa gue kalah mulu.." Kata Renji nagis guling-guling

"Ya udah, main Kartu cangkul yuk," Kata Kaien

"Boleh.. Ayo"

"Hwa! Kenapa gue kalah mulu"

"Bego lo Plihara!" Kata Hisagi

"Bego lo kembangin!" Kata Ichigo

"Hwa! Lo tega Hisa!Ichi!"

"Nah ini, kopinya silahkan,"

"Pak, gak hambar lagi kan"

"Gak sesuai pesanan.."

Ichigo yang teringat sesuatu langsung sadar

"Hisa!"

Hisagi yang lagi minum kopi langsung tersedak

"Minum pelan-pelan His.."Kata Kaien sambil menepuk pundak Hisagi

"Uhuk..uhuk..iya senpai..aduh..Ichi lo apa-apaan sih?!teriak-teriak gak jelas gitu!" Kata Hisagi keki

"Udah! Lo gak usah pura-pura lupa deh,lo masih Kemping pas musim panas!" Kata Ichigo keki

"Eh emang ada apaan ya? " Kata Hisagi pura-pura lupa

"Udah, lo gak usah belagak bodo!" Kata Renji kesal

"Eh, emang ada apaan?Srius gue lupa" Kata Hisagi

"Serius Konser bego! Masa lo lupa mah nih MEMO gara-gara lo kami jalan kaki bego!" Kata Ichigo memberikan memo tersebut

Hisagi hanya menelan ludah..

"Salah Lo ndiri, di panggil gak bangun-bangun," Kata Hisagi

"Kan bisa di angkat" Kata Renji

"Emang lo siapa..pake diangkat-angkat segala presiden aja gak, udah syukur lo gak gue ceburin ke sungai!" Kata Hisagi

"Sialan Lo his!" Kata Renji dan Ichigo langsung ngejar-ngejar Hisagi

"Dasar.." Kaien hanya geleng-geleng

"Aduh..maaf pak Kyo.." kata Hisagi yang gak sengaja nabrak Pak Kyo

"Hisagi.."

Hisagi hanya menelan ludah..

"Ada apa ya pak?" kata Hisagi dengan tampang Innocent

"Kamu kan yang nendang saya pake Kepala eh Kelapa,"

"Err, sorry pak.." Kata Hisagi ngacir..

"Hei..tunggu! saya belum selesai..Hei..Hisagi! Ichigo! Renji! Kejar!"

"Aye-Aye Sir!" Kata mereka langsung ngejar Hisagi

Kaien hanya sweatdrop melihat Hisagi yang dikejar-kejar oleh Ichigo,Renji,danKyoraku..

**~FIN~**

"Yey,selesai juga nih fanfic..yey! dan menurut requestnya aduh lupa? Jadi saya gabungin aja sama dengan Crazy thing in Camping deh," Kata Hikary yang sorak sorai gak jelas

"Woi..author.."

"Loh Hisagi..lo kenapa?" Kata Hikary cengo

"Aduh..gw di kroyok ma Ichigo,Renji,dan Kyoraku…" Kata Hisagi nangis lebay

"Beraninya kalian nyakitin sobat gw" Kata Draco emosi

"Hwa! Dracula…."Kata IchiRenKyo ngacir

"Kalian kan shinigami masa takut ma hantu?" Kata Kaien cengo

"Iya juga ya.." Kata mereka serempak

"Bankai! Tensa zangetsu!" Kata Ichigo

"Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!" Kata Renji

"Flowers are disturbed, God of Flower weeps, Winds of Heaven blows, Demon of Heaven laughs! Katen Kyōkotsu" Kata Kyoraku

"Huwa! Shuuhei… tolongin gue!" Kata Draco ngacir

"Reap!Kazeshini"Kata Hisagi

"Mae..sode no shirayuki… Tsugi no mae..Hakuren!" Kata Rukia

"Biar saya bantu…Tear Down KazeyukiShi" Kata Hikary

"Eh..kog author punya zanpakutou?" Kata semuanya cengo

"Hehe di kasih Urahara-san" Kata Hikary nyengir

"Uwa… si-si-singa Es hwa!" Kata Renji ngacir

"Rasain lo"

Renji beku jadi patung singa…

"Gila sadist bener lo author" Kata Kaien cengo

"Hehe" Hikary hanya ketawa

"Oke minna REVIEW PLEASE!" kata semua kecuali Renji


	4. CAmping in school chapter 1

**CAMPING ALA BLEACH!**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach itu punya tite kubo….**

**Rated : T**

**Warning: Stress,Gaje,Lebayness,Narsismes,OOC,Awal dan Ahir yang tidak nyambung… dan sebagainya**

**Enjoy My Fic**

* * *

"**CAMPING IN SCHOOL PART 1"**

* * *

Setelah insiden"**Kakek Gayung"(yang penasaran baca aja di chapter sebelumnya,alias camping galau!)**,mereka kembali mengadakan hanya di sekolah.

"Yah,senpai,kalau di sekolah gak seru,"kata Hisagi

"Iya nih,gak ada pisang,"kata Renji

"Makan aja,yang lo ingat,Bon!"sorak Hisagi,Kaien,dan Ichigo

"Memangnya kenapa hanya di sekolah senpai?"tanya Rukia

"Ya,mau bagaimana lagi,kalian tidak kapok dengan insiden kakek gayung?"tanya Kaien

"Tapi senpai,kakek gayung kan tidak ada."kata Inoue

"Bener tuh senpai,lagian kita kan juga punya pawang,"kata Renji nyengir

"Eh?pawang?"kata Kaien cengo

"Iya,itu loh si landak senpai,"kata Renji enteng

"Sialan lo!Babon lo pikir gw dukun!"kata Hisagi keki

"Lo aja yang ngerasa gitu,makanya jadi orang jangan Oversensitive deh,kayak cewek aja lo lama-lama,"kata Renji

"Trus emang apa bedanya pawang dengan dukun?"tanya Hisagi

"Ya bedalah,"kata Renji

"Udah-udah, hari ini kita ada tambahan anggota baru,"kata Kaien

"Emang bedanya apaan?"tanya Hisagi yang masih debat bareng Renji

"Ya bedalah,kalau pawang itu untuk manggil atau ngusir,kalau dukun itu yang pake sembur-sembur dan santet-santet itu."kata Renji

"Bukanya sama aja,Dukun kan juga bisa manggil atau ngusir?"tanya Hisagi

"Ya tetap aja beda,"kata Renji enteng

"Woi!dengerin gw!"kata Kaien keki sambil ngejitak kouhai-kouhainya itu.

"Aduh,senpai sakit.."kata Renji meringis

"Iya nih,tega bener,"kata Hisagi meringis

"His,laporin ke HAM yuk,"kata Renji

"Lah,kenapa sampai ke pengadilan?"kata Kaien cengo

"Sabar,Kai, udah silahkan perkenalkan diri,"kata Miyako

"Salam kenal,gw kusaka soujirou,"kata Kusaka

"Salam kenal,Gw Mirokumaru Senna,"kata Senna

"Selamat datang di klub pramuka mini,gw Miyako Shiba,"kata Miyako

"Emang binatang punya HAM?"tanya Ichigo

"Maksud lo apaan jeruk!"kata Hisagi keki

"Gak,baru tau aja gw,landak dan baboon punya Ham,"kata Ichigo enteng

"Diam lo Jeruk!atau gw cincang juga lo!"kata Hisagi dan Renji keki

"Makanya jeruk,kalau binatang perang itu,jangan dilerai,"kata Hitsugaya

"Diam lo!Perkutut! atau gw sate juga lo,"kata Hisagi keki

"Woi,udah sesama binatang gak usah perang,"kata Tatsuki

"Diam lo,Musang!"kata Renji keki

""Lo nantangin gw,Baboon!"kata Tatsuki keki

"Klo iya na-BUAGH!"Renji langsung melayang

""Makanya,Bon. Kan udah gw kasih peringatan,tapi lo ngeyel mulu sih,"kata Hisagi

"Aduh,Prihatin gw sama nasib lo,Ndak,"kata Renji

"Maksud lo?"tanya Hisagi bingung

"Mungkin lo tiap hari,di giniin,ya."kata Renji

"Ya gak lah,Tatsu kan sayan sama gak,manis,"kata Hisagi nyengir

"Gombal lo ,Shu."kata Tatsuki blushing

"Woi!Napa lo pada pacaran!"kata Kaien makin keki,melihat kouhai-kouhainya yang sangat(tidak)bisa di atur itu.

"Sabar, Hipertensi loh,lalu senpai tau gak resikonya keguguran,"kata Ichigo yang nasehatin gak nyambung

"Sialan lo jeruk!Lo pikir gw hamil!"kata Kaien keki lalu menghidupkan rokoknya tiba-tiba langsung diambil Ichigo dan langsung dibuang ke tempat samapah.

"Aduh,senpai malah merokok gak Rokok itudapat menyebabkan gangguan pada Jantung,pernafasan,sertadapat beresiko tinggi pada ibu hamil dan menyusui,"kata Ichigo yang membaca kemasan rokok tersebut

"Apa hubunganya dodol!"kata Kaien emosi

"Sabar,senpai,berwibawa dikit dong,"kata Hisagi yang malah ngopi

"Iya,nih, umur dong,masa kelakuan masih kayak anak TK,"kata Renji yang ngemil pisang bakar

"Ano,kalian tidak usah heran ya,tingkat kewarasan di sini memang agak rendah,"kata Miyako

"O,ya gw Rukia Kuchiki,salam kenal,"kata Rukia

"Gw Tatsuki Arisawa,"kata Tatsuki

"Gw Orihime Inoue,"kata Orihime

"Bener tuh,senpai sekali-kali dengerin nasihat junior,"kata Ichigop yang lagi minum jus Jeruk+strawberry

"Udah,Diam lo! Atau gw masak juga lo!"kata Kaien yang makin keki

"Hwa!Miyako-senpai,Kai-senpai jadi canibal!"sorak Ichigo,Hisagi,dan Renji lalu ngacir

"Woi!Tunggu!"sorak Kaien yang ngejar di belakang

"Dasar MKTB,"kata Hitsugaya

"Eh,apaan tuh?"kata Rukia cengo

"Masa Kecil Terlalu bahagia,"kata Hitsugaya

"Sorry senpai,telat,"kata Hinamori

"Iya,tidak apa-apa,"kata Miyako

"Eh,ada anggota baru ya,Gw Momo Hinamori,"kata Hinamori

"Gw Hitsugaya Toushiro,"kata Hitsugaya

"Gw Hisagi Shuuhei,salam kenal ya Kusaka,Senna,"kata Hisagi yang udah balik

"Kog bisa lolos?"kata Hitsugaya cengo

"Ya bisalah,gw gitu loh,"kata Hisagi bangga

"Eh,gimana caranya?"tanya Rukia penasaran

"Nah,begini ceritanya.."kata Hisagi

* * *

**Flash back...**

"Woi!Landak! berenti lo!Woi!"sorak Kaien

"Sen-sen-senpai,dibelakang ada po-po-po-pocong!"kataku dengan akting takut

"What!serius lo?!"kata Kaien

"5 rius senpai,"kataku yang masih akting takut

"Kabur!"kata Kaien lalu ngacir

**End Of Flash back**

* * *

"Nah begitu ceritanya,"kata Hisagi

"Emang beneran ada ya?"tanya Tatsuki

"Ya gak lah,mana ada pocong keluar siang-siang,"kata Hisagi enteng

"Dasar,"comment Hitsugaya

"Hisagi,aduh lo tega bener ya,ninggalin gw,"kata Ichigo dengan baju berdarah-darah dan membawa sebuah jeruk langsung mereka melihat ke arah belakang,mereka langsung histeris

"HWA!Jeruk Purut!"sorak Rukia,Tatsuki,Kusaka,Senna,Hitsugaya,Hinamori,dan miyako lalu sembunyi di belakang Hisagi

"Buset dah,Lo!Emang pada hallowen!kenapa lo bedarah-darah gitu?"tanya Hisagi cengo

"Hehe,hebat kan,"kata Ichigo bangga

"Loh,ini kan darah ayam?lo dapat dari mana?"tanya Hisagi

"Itu loh,si mbak lagi motong ayam,jadi gw minta aja darahnya,"kata Ichigo

Dasar elo jeruk! Gw pikir setan beneran!"kata Hitsugaya keki

"Eh,emang mirip ya?"kata Ichigo dengan tampang Innocent

"Banget!"sorak semuanya

"Dapat ide dari mana lo?"tanya Hisagi

"Hehe,dari elo yang sering manggil gw jeruk purut,"kata Ichigo

"Lo crita dong,gimana lo bisa lepas,"kata Kusaka penasaran

"Oke deh,Oya gw Kurosaki Ichigo,begini ceritanya,"kata Ichigo

* * *

**Flash back..**

"Aduh,gila senpai ngejar gw,"kata ku lalu melompat ke belakang kantin dan ngumprt.

"Sial! Kemana lagi uh jeruk!"kata Kaien keki

"Aduh,gimana cara gwkabur?"kataku lalu aku langsung dapat ide saat melihat si mbak yang lagi motong ayam,maka aku pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Mbak,minta darah ayam dong?"kataku

"Eh,untuk apa?"tanya si mbak bingung

"Gini mbak di suruh Kaien senpai,katanya untuk uji nyali,"kataku

"O,gitu,ambil aja,"kata Si mbak

Setelah itu gw langsung ngambil jeruk purut yang asalnya gw juga gak tau,terus gw siramin pake darah,lalu gw siram juga ke gw dikit.

"Woi! Jeruk awas lo!Hwa!"Kaien langsung cengo saat melihat Ichigo berdarah-darah gitu

"Ada perlu apa ya senpai.."kataku

"Hwa! Jeruk purut!"kata Kaien lalu ngacir

**End of Flash back**

* * *

"Nah begitulah ceritanya,"kata Ichigo bangga

"Gila deh,lo jeruk,"kata Hisagi ketawa ngakak

"Lah baboon gimana?"

"Gak tau juga gw,"kata Ichigo

"Jeruk,Lo tega..."kata sesosok mahluk dengan penuh bekas pisang,dan rambutnya bewarna merah tergerai dan

"HWAAA!"Sorak mereka lagi

* * *

**Siapakah mahluk tersebut? Apakah dia Kuchisake Onna atau kah Sadako?**

**Nantikan kelanjutanya di chapter berikutnya...**

**TBC**

* * *

"YEY!MINNA!MINNA! saya balik lagi! Saya balik la-BUAK!"Hikary tepar karena di lempar jeruk oleh Ichigo

"Berisik aja lo,Author,"kata Ichigo keki

"Aduh tega bener deh,lo nyiksa gw,bener-bener sungguh terlalu!"kata Hikary

"Udah,udah gak usah perang lagi deh,"kata Hisagi

"Oya,nah ini fic saya buat karena Requesanya Naruto Shipundenn,nah moga lo suka,"kata Hikary

"Jadi gimana kelanjutanya neh?"kata Hisagi penasaran

"Lo liat aja di chapter depan,"kata Hikary

"MINNA!READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE!"kata Semuanya serentak


	5. camping in school chapter 2

**CAMPING ALA BLEACH!**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**730**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :Stress,Gajeness,Lebayness,Narsisness,OOC,Typo(s), Awal dan ahir yang tidak nyambung, dan sebagainya.**

**Enjoy My Fic!**

* * *

"**Camping In School**

**Part 2"**

"**HWA!" **sorak semuanya saat melihat seseorang,atau sesuatu(?) atau mahluk yang sangat aneh dan tidak jelas ini. Yang terlihat hanya Rambut merah yang tergerai bagaikan benang sutra(hah?). Ia mulai berjalan mendekat, seluruhnya tanpa aba-aba langsung berlari ke belakang Hisagi.

"Hisa, dia itu hantu jenis apa?" tanya Tatsuki

"Gue nggak tau,Tat. Pertama kalinya nih," kata Hisagi yang menganalisa hantu atau mahluk apapun itu

"Hisa,loe tanya aja,"kata Ichigo

"Eh... kog gue?" kata Hisagi cengo

"Siapa lagi His, loe kan pawangnya," kata Ichigo

"What the.. emang gue apaan?" gerutu Hisagi

"Aduh,Hisa pliss banget nih.. "kata Rukia

"Dasar.. Baiklah, ano kau ini hantu jenis apaan ya?" tanya Hisagi polos

"Ini gue! Renji!"kata Hantu itu

"**Hwa..! Renji jadi hantu!"** Sorak semuanya panik

"Woi! Gue masih hidup!"kata Renji lagi

"Lah,terus ngapain loe gerai-gerai rambut gitu? Mau ikutan jadi bintang iklan Clear?!" tanya Ichigo keki

"Siapa yang mau! Lagian gue cowok bro!" kata Renji

"Gimana loe bisa berhasil lolos dari Senpai?" tanya Rukia penasaran

"Nah! Begini ceritanya,By the way gue Abarai Renji, " kata Renji

* * *

**Flash Back**

Saat aku lagi dikejar-kejar senpai,dengan semangat 45 aku berlari menuju kebun pisang warga. Dan beruntungnya lagi, tepat di sebelah salah satu pohon pisang,terdapat sebuah pohon mangga. Maka tanpa pikir panjang,aku langsung memanjat pohon mangga itu. Apalagi aku baru ingat kalau Kai-senpai kan tidak bisa manjat,jadi aku pasti aman. Sambil menunggu iseng-iseng aku makan pisang. Lumayan 2 in one, aman dan perut kenyang. Tiba-tiba Senpai berhasil menemukanku.

"Woi! Baboon! Turun loe!" maki Kaien

"Nggak mau,enakan disini,"kata ku

"Turun nggak loe atau gue-"

"Senpai kan nggak bisa manjat," kataku sambil nyengir. Bisa kulihat ekspresi kekesalannya saat itu.

"Sial! Gue tebang juga nih pohon!"kata Kaien sambil ngambil chainsaw yang di dapat entah dari mana tiba-tiba

"Nak,jangan di tebang. Ini pohon harta warisan turun-temurun. Ini pohon sudah ada sejak saya masih kecil," kata Kakek itu lagi

"Ah,bukan urusan gue! Mau turun temurun kek, atau mau naik-naikan kek. Yang pasti bakal gue tebang!"kata Kaien lagi

"**MALING!"**sorak Kakek itu

"Buset,udah tua suaranya kenceng banget. Eh,kog senpai kabur ya? O pantesan,udah dikejar warga, aman deh. " kataku

Lalu setelah beberapa saat aku turun dari pohon pisang dan langsung kembali ke sini.

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

"Nah begitu ceritanya,"kata Renji

"Wahahaha!" tawa langsung meledak di ruangan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba

"Eh,Senpai? Lah Senpai kenapa?" tanya Hisagi cengo melihat Kaien yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi(dihajar Kaien). Goresan benda tajam menghiasi kulitnya(?) dan bajunya yang sobek-sobek.

"Senpai?!" kata semuanya cengo

Lalu dalam hitungan ke 3 tawa kembali pecah

"Wahahahahahaha! Senpai kenapa HAHA!" kata semuanya kecuali Hisagi sambil ketawa ngakak

"Loe tega bener deh, kasihan tuh senpai. " kata Hisagi yang sudah membawa kotak P3K entah nyolong dari mana dan langsung menghampiri senpainya itu.

"Habisnya His,kaget aja haha ," kata Renji yang masih tidak bisa menahan tawa

"Dasar, ya udah bentar senpai," kata Hisagi membalut lengan senpainya itu dengan perban setelah mengobati dengan betadine.

"Arigatou ya,His. "kata Kaien

"Sama-sama,senpai. "kata Hisagi

"Ano,apa yang terjadi Kai?"tanya Miyako

" Iya ada apa senpai?cerita dong,"kata Ichigo

"Baiklah.. "gumam Kaien

* * *

**Flash back**

Saat itu setelah gagal mengejar Renji, aku dikejar oleh warga gara-gara teriakan kakek sialan itu. Setelah itu aku segera masuk ke sebuah hutan,ya bisa di bilang hutan bambu dan bersembunyi disana. Dan sialnya saat asik-asiknya sembunyi,tiba-tiba malah muncul mahluk yang paling tidak ingin kutemui,yaitu kuntilanak.

"Ganteng.. sini yuk,"kata Kuntilanak itu

Jujur saat itu aku langsung merinding,apalagi tuh kuntilanak menatapku dengan pandangan penuh nafsu lagi. Maka tanpa countdown aku langsung berlari dari kejaran hantu tersebut. Sempat kesasar juga dan yang lebih parahnya saat itu Sundel bolong juga ikutan ngejar. Maka dengan semangat 45 aku berusaha lari dari kejaran dua mahluk tersebut. Dan sialnya saat itu juga, bajuku malah tersangkut di salah satu ranting pohon bambu,dengan susah payah aku berusaha melepaskan diri,dan dua mahluk itu semakin mendekat. Dan untungnya aku berhasil melepaskan diri saat itu, setalah itu aku langsung berlari keluar dari hutan tersebut.

**End Of Flash back**

* * *

"Kyahahahahahahahahahahahahah a! " gelak tawa kembali terdengar

Kaien serasa ingin menghajar Kouhai-kouhai tercintanya itu kalau saja tidak dihentikan Miyako dan Hisagi.

"Wah... ramai sekali ya.. "kata seorang pria. Tiba-tiba

"HWA! Kakek gayung!"Sorak Ichigo dan Renji

"Tidak sopan! Aku ini pembimbing kalian!"kata orang itu kesal

"Sudahlah Kyoraku,"kata seorang wanita disebelahnya menenangkan

"Mereka kurang ajar Nanao,"kata pria yang dikenal dengan nama Kyoraku tersebut

"Jadi ada anak baru ya?"kata Nanao

"Iya,Bu. Mereka ini Kusaka soujirou dan Mirokumaru Senna," kata Hisagi

'Gila,hebat juga dia dalam waktu singkat bisa ingat nama sepanjang itu,' gumam Kusaka

"Baiklah saya Kyoraku dan di sebelah saya Nanao. Kami akan menjadi pembimbing kalian,"kata Kyoraku

"Pak!"

"Ada apa Ichigo?"tanya Kyoraku

"Kenapa campingnya di sekolah?"tanya Ichigo

"Ya itu karena Pak Kyo trauma,"kata Nanao

"Eh,Trauma? Kog bisa?" kata Hisagi cengo

"Yah elo His,itu loh, gara-gara striker timnas jepang yang terlalu semangat menendang bola itu loh,"kata Renji menyindir

"Ya salah tuh bapak dong,coba aja bilang ini Pak Kyo,pasti tidak akan kena,"kata Hisagi membela diri

"Sudah-sudah mari kita adakan upacara penyambutan,yang pertama UUD Pramuk-"

"Udah Pak! Di skip aja! Tidak berguna!"sorak Renji

"Baiklah selanjutnya pembacaan janji pramuka sia-"

"Ah! Kelamaan!Pak,"kata Hisagi

"Oke kalau begitu sepatah dua patak kata dari say-"

"Udah pak! Tutup saja!"sorak Renji ,Ichigo,Hisagi,dan Kaien

Kyoraku hanya nangis bombay karena dari tadi dipotong-potong mulu.

"Nah,baiklah jadi nanti sore kita berkumpul lagi di sekolah ini. Bawa perlengkapan untuk kemping dan berkumpul jam 6 sore di sini,"kata Nanao

"Yes,Ma`am!"sorak semuanya

"Baiklah kalian boleh bubar!"kata Nanao

Maka semuanya pun bubar.

Bagaimanakah petualangan mereka selanjutnya? Tetap stay tune in Bleach Camping!

* * *

**TBC**

"yey! Ahirnya Update juga. Cerita ini gommen molor banget,"kata Hikary

"Dasar! Lelet!"

"Enak aja!"

"Makasih buat yang udah RNR! Dont forget to Review!"


End file.
